


夜船

by RigelD



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: *他们上了一条不做爱就下不去的船。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	夜船

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [梗源自微博](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747033) by 上辈子杀了人这辈子搞天使秋. 



最后一缕艳红的夕阳在遥远的海平面缓慢消弭，海水暗沉平静，史蒂夫抽了口气，猛地惊醒过来，先环顾了一眼周围。

仍是无尽的海水，看不到陆地，好在微风恰到好处地推着他们的小帆船前行，天空中也没有云，晚些时候但愿能看到星星。

然后他心底缓慢地升起一种怪异的感受——他把目光投向船的另一头。戴安娜坐在船尾背靠桅杆，一言不发，静静地看着他，好像她已经这样坐了很久……这样看了他很久。在他睡着的几个小时里。

“发生什么了吗？”史蒂夫问。他印象里戴安娜从没露出过这样的神情，她口无遮拦且藏不住情绪，不像这样沉默而忧虑，不会像这样久久凝视他，带着很多欲言又止的话。

“戴安娜？”史蒂夫揉了把脸，让自己稍微清醒点，“我们偏离了航线吗？已经是第二天了，我们一点陆地都看不到。”

“别担心。不会要很久的。”戴安娜沙哑地说。她顿了几秒钟，缓缓把头低下埋进了胳膊里，看起来疲惫极了。

史蒂夫有点无措地抬了下手。

“你需要喝点水吗？”他问，同时意识到船上剩余的净水已经不太多了。

“不。”戴安娜的声音闷闷地从手臂底下传出来，“我没事。而且我认为明天天亮时我们就能到伦敦了。”

“但愿如此——哦等等，你知道我们的目的地？”

沉默。没过多久戴安娜抬起头，轻轻弯了弯眼睛，没做太多解释：“怎么，我不应该知道吗？”

“我以为你坚持要去前线。”史蒂夫嘀咕。

戴安娜挑眉，锐利地看向他：“你说什么？”

“我是说……”

她摇了摇头，轻盈地从船尾站起来，两步走到史蒂夫身边，在他边上的空位躺下了。她拉住想要起身的史蒂夫，仰头看他的眼睛要求道：“待在这儿，和我一起躺着。”

他手撑着船板坐在那，低头看向戴安娜，“我们说好的轮流守夜，现在轮到我了。”

“反正也不会发生什么。”戴安娜说，“反正也没什么事可做。”

奇怪，史蒂夫想。他争不过思维方式跳脱的亚马逊公主，被拖着躺下，又看她略微侧过身，双手挽住了他的胳膊，像他们刚离开天堂岛那晚一样。

她确实有些奇怪。史蒂夫无法形容，但前一天还在她眼中看到的那种……天真，活泼，初次离家的兴奋和好奇，这会儿全都消失不见了。戴安娜像是一夜之间变成了另一个人……但也不是。

“你确定你没事吗？”史蒂夫不放心地问。

“我确定我没事。”戴安娜说。

“想家了？”他追问。

这回他等了更多时间。戴安娜犹豫着，再度流露出那种不属于她的克制，终于她笑了笑：“是吧。毕竟这次离开后我可能就再也不会回去了。”

“那是你母亲说的气话。”史蒂夫摇头，眉眼柔软下来，“那可是你母亲……就算你是她用泥土捏出来的。怎么可能会有母亲把自己的女儿拒之门外呢？”

戴安娜近乎沉溺地与他对视。

“无关她说什么。是我真的不会回去了。”她耳语。

又一个夜晚过去，然后又一个白天。他们仍漂在无垠大海中，帆布顺风飞扬着，他们的船在前行，然而周围的景物没有发生任何变化。只是海，同天际连接在一起的海水，夜晚到来时一切都变得黑漆漆的，给人带来无形的压力。

“我真的不得不怀疑你的话了，戴安娜。”

史蒂夫双臂大张，面对深蓝夜空中的星星点点，被一种无力的疲惫拉扯着不想动作丝毫。星空很美，他愿意承认，常年烟雾缭绕的伦敦从不曾给他这样的星空。但他迫切地想要回到那座城市去，前线几千几万的战士不剩多少时间了。

戴安娜坐在船的另一端，也仰着头，没有扎的头发厚厚散落在船沿。她的侧脸被微弱的星光映亮，看起来温柔且神圣，然而她平静地问：“你是在暗指我对你撒谎吗？”

“当然没有。”史蒂夫矢口否认，“我的意思是，你可能错估了这艘船的速度。它很明显没法在两天内带我们到达目的地，不是吗。”

“我该对你说实话的。”

“什么？……”

“这艘船不会带我们去你想去的地方。”戴安娜继续用刚才那种语气说，只是速度稍微加快了一点，“它是开不到尽头的，因为……我们在一个幻象里面。一个把戏，一个诅咒……随你怎么称呼它。如果我们不主动破局，就只能永远困在这里面。”

“……”史蒂夫艰难地撑起身体回头瞪着她，张了张嘴，一下没想到该说什么。

“我的老天。这也太扯淡了。”他尚未组织好语言，毫无意义地开口，下一秒他就瞥见戴安娜开始扯着真言套索往自己手腕上绕，“不，抱歉，我没有暗指你在对我撒谎。戴安娜，我相信你说的一切，但这真的很……”

难以理解。

真言套索开始发亮。戴安娜用力闭了闭眼睛。

“这个诅咒的具体内容是，我们会被永远困在这艘船上，这片海域中间……除非我们在这里做爱。”

她睁开眼，对上史蒂夫完全空白的表情。

“我花了两天时间确认这个诅咒是真的。”戴安娜补充，而史蒂夫凝固的脸色开始缓缓破碎。

“我真希望你在开玩笑。”他最终无助地开口，“但是——”

“但是真言套索要求我必须说出真相。”戴安娜替他说完。

“是的，谢谢。”

他不知道自己该怎么想这件事，可甚至在他开始思考之前，他的耳朵已经热了起来。史蒂夫烦躁地晃晃头，不再看戴安娜，即使这样他仍能感觉到那道目光不依不饶地钉在自己身上。

“如果我们拒绝……这个诡异的诅咒，”他艰难地深呼吸一口，“那我们会在这片海域一直漂下去，直到耗尽水和食物先后死掉吗？”

“我认为不会。不知你是否注意到了，你在这里不需要进食或者喝水，你也并不感到口渴饥饿。”戴安娜停下想了想，斟酌着继续，“也许是时间……我们认为自己在这里度过的这段时间，它根本是不存在的。”

史蒂夫正从大衣口袋里摸出毒药博士的笔记本。

“这倒是个好消息。”他回应道，“要是真在这里耽误这么些天，德军的毒气恐怕早就投入战场了。”

“你能成功阻止他们的。”他听见戴安娜笃定的声音，那一下给他一种不知哪来的底气，让他稍微放松了一些。

“谢谢，你也是。”他忍不住露出一点笑，“你会……唔，亲手杀死阿瑞斯的。”

“我会的。”戴安娜回答。那像一个承诺，或者像简单平和地陈述事实。

他们整日整夜无事可做，时刻渐晚，星星也逐渐黯淡。史蒂夫窝在船头把笔记本举到眼前，百无聊赖想要找些事做。他当然看不懂上面的文字了，但他必须得找个地方放置自己的注意力。

要不然……戴安娜这会儿脱掉了披风，身上只剩战甲，挺自在地盘腿坐在船的另一头，他几乎已经习惯了她们族人的这种装束，可仍然下意识地回避目光。

先前他们略过了某个话题。

“我还是认为我们不可能永远待在这儿。”史蒂夫干涩地说，“就在现在，外面的世界在发生什么呢？静止了么？”

“相对我们来说，应该是的。”

“可我们不可能永远停在一个幻境里，不是吗？”他合上笔记本，身体前倾认真地看进戴安娜的眼睛里。

“你说得没错。”戴安娜简短地说，“所以你愿意——为了离开这里，继续你的任务，你想和我做爱，是吗？”

这话让他不确定自己该肯定还是否认。无论在什么情况下，任何男人若能得到和戴安娜上床的机会，那都应该是他的荣幸——这句话他也没说出来，他不想让自己显得轻佻。

况且他要怎么解读这两天戴安娜眼中复杂的情绪。他不敢对那一切线索贸然下结论，她看向他时的熟稔怀恋，些许满足和些许退却，她的犹疑和欲言又止……她不再是那个初出茅庐横冲直撞的年轻女孩。

“你要是能接受的话……”他试着说，“戴安娜，其实很多时候，发生关系也并不意味着婚姻。事后我们完全可以忘记今晚……”

“不。”戴安娜很快地回答。

史蒂夫愣了愣，一时有些尴尬。戴安娜烦闷地摇了摇头，补充：“我们不能这么做。并不是因为我不想……天啊，我愿意的。”

她自暴自弃地甩开一缕挡在眼前的头发，盯着史蒂夫继续说：“我很愿意和你做爱。但是对不起，我不能。”

“那你想永远待在这里吗？”史蒂夫轻声问，感到些许难以置信。

“……”

她神情最表面薄弱的伪装裂开了一道缝隙；她像是终于想明白、终于愿意面对某些她不愿面对的事实。戴安娜起身走近史蒂夫，低头思索了片刻。一种微妙的恐惧感过电一般迅速流窜过史蒂夫心里，有一瞬间的冲动尖叫着让他停止这个话题，他没能抓住。

“你是对的。我不能永远留在这个地方。”戴安娜再次说，话出口的一刻她忽然皱了一下脸，黑夜中眼眸闪烁着微光，“……尽管我想。我真想抛下我在现实世界的一切留在这个幻境里。”

“——戴安娜。”

史蒂夫睁大眼，忽然感觉有些呼吸困难。她还没说完，可她的话像是一根猝不及防刺痛他的针，让他愈是痛反而愈是奋不顾身地靠近。这回他顺应了那股冲动——他站起身，一把把戴安娜拉进了一个结实的拥抱。

然后戴安娜浑身猛地一颤，喉咙里滚出一声难以抑制的抽噎，同时她以更加强烈的力度回抱了他。她徒劳的面具在这时终于碎成粉末。

“和我说。无论什么。”史蒂夫贴着她的耳朵喃喃，感觉戴安娜几乎要用双臂把自己揉进她的血肉里，“说出来，戴安娜，那会让你好受些。”

“我许了个愿……并没有指望它真的能实现。然而谎言之神听到了我的愿望。”

她的声音压得极低，压抑着颤抖和已经到了悬崖边即将崩塌的情绪。史蒂夫不敢说话。

“我没别的愿望……只有这一个。我想留在这个有你的世界。”戴安娜大口吸着气，泪水打湿她的脸，而后打湿史蒂夫的发梢，“但这个世界是假的。你是假的。”

这没什么不好接受的。史蒂夫转过头捧着她的脸，忽然这么想到。他甚至丝毫不介意这件事——自己同这片海、这只小船一样，都是假的。戴安娜满脸泪水，他从没见她这么伤心过，他的心为止抽痛……尽管她刚才说他只是个幻觉。

“我死在了战争中？”史蒂夫问。

“你阻止了毒气杀死更多的人。你结束了战争。”

他们过分靠近了，彼此的气息都快要交融在一起。戴安娜的声音还带着些鼻音，除此之外几乎已经算恢复常态，她的眼眶发红，史蒂夫没忍住用拇指抹了抹她湿润的眼角。

“现在是哪一年了？在你的现实里。”

“1984年。”戴安娜回答，神情中流露出一些柔和的悲伤，“世界发生太多变化了。我真希望能带你去看一看。”

她的眼神放空了几秒钟，看向遥远的地方，似乎真的在脑海中一一列举，如果有这个机会，她要给他看什么……她要如何向他介绍这个陌生绮丽的未来。

“戴安娜……为什么？”史蒂夫没头没尾地问。为什么就走到了这一步……为什么将近七十年，戴安娜唯一的愿望只是他？他被戴安娜积压了如此之久的感情浸没到窒息，他甚至不知道为什么自己无法承受戴安娜再多掉一滴眼泪。

最后他只是补充：“为什么……你没再回到天堂岛？”

“你给了我全部留在人类世界的理由。”

可他明明死了……真诡异，他先是简单地接受了自己是个幻觉，又同样快速地接受了自己很快就会死掉。史蒂夫不知道自己竟有这种能力，仅仅几天的相处，就把戴安娜永远留在了他的世界。他只是个士兵……只是个间谍。虽然前不久他还对戴安娜半开玩笑地说自己“高于平均水准”。

但到这时候，已经无需多问了。

他们不知是怎么亲吻到一起的，史蒂夫先在她的嘴唇上尝到咸涩，她热切地回应，扶着他的后脑和脸颊，身体与他紧贴，迫使他仰倒在船上；她闭上眼，更多泪水从眼角滑下。

“对不起。”他们短暂分开时史蒂夫说。他没有理由道歉，可他在自己还没有意识到的时候就这么说了。

“别这样。”戴安娜哽咽着回答。

他们的小船在水面上不安分地晃动，海水拍打船边，夜晚冰冷的海水溅到戴安娜光裸的背上。

她的头发从肩膀滑落到他的脸旁边，她的心跳被他的掌心托住。史蒂夫眼前是深蓝的夜空和迎风飘扬的白帆，而后他收回目光，凝视戴安娜的脸。她是那样美好、神圣，而惊人地美丽，乃至他可以这样永恒地凝望她。反正他的时间也所剩无几。

戴安娜俯下身，一再亲吻他。

“我爱你。”她说，一遍又一遍恳切而绝望地重复。

“我知道的。”史蒂夫回答，心如刀绞，却悲伤地笑起来。

END.


End file.
